tiffanyalvordfandomcom-20200214-history
Problem (cover)
Problem is originally performed by Ariana Grande ft. Iggy Azalea. Tiffany Alvord did a cover version of this song with fellow musician Alex G. The song is released as a single. Trivia *This is a cover song. *The song was uploaded to YouTube on May 31, 2014 and was available on iTunes June 09, 2014. *This song costs 1.29$ USD on iTunes. Lyrics Alex Yeah, yeah Tiffany Yeah, yeah Alex Baby, even though I hate ya I wanna love ya I want you Tiffany And even though I can't forgive ya I really want to I want you Alex Tell me, tell me baby Why did you leave me Tiffany 'Cause even though I shouldn't want it I gotta have it I want you Alex Head in the clouds Got no weight on my shoulders Tiffany I should be wiser And realize that I've got Both One less problem without ya I got one less problem without ya I got one less problem without ya I got one less, one less problem One less problem without ya I got one less problem without ya I got one less problem without ya I got one less, one less problem HEY! Tiffany I know you're never gonna wake up I gotta give up But it's you Alex Know I shouldn't never call back Or let you come back But it's you Tiffany Every time you touch me And say you love me Alex I get a little bit breathless I shouldn't want it But it's you Tiffany Head in the clouds Got no weight on my shoulders Alex I should be wiser And realize that I've got Both One less problem without ya I got one less problem without ya I got one less problem without ya I got one less, one less problem One less problem without ya I got one less problem without ya I got one less problem without ya I got one less, one less problem Tiffany Smart money bettin' I'll be better off without you In no time I'll be forgettin' all about you You sayin' that you know But I really really doubt you Understand my life is easy When I ain't around you Alex Iggy Iggy Too biggie to be here stressing' Both I'm thinkin' I love the thought of you More than I love your presence Alex And the best thing now Is probably for you to exit I let you go Let you back Both I finally learned my lesson Alex No half-stepping Either you want it or you just playin' I'm listening to you knowing I can't believe what you're sayin' There's a million you's baby boy So don't be dumb Both I got 99 problems But you won't be one Alex Head in the clouds Got no weight on my shoulders Tiffany I should be wiser And realize that I've got Both One less problem without ya I got one less problem without ya I got one less problem without ya I got one less, one less problem One less problem without ya I got one less problem without ya I got one less problem without ya I got one less, one less problem References Videos Category:Cover songs Category:Collaborations